


New Princes for a Queen

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Erotica, Fellatio, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Multi, Neighbors, Orgy, Original Character(s), Passion, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Shorts, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Three handsome African-American teenage brothers move to a new neighborhood. Each of them captivating Kendasha Wiley.
Relationships: Kendasha Wiley/Laelim Harris, Kendasha Wiley/Nelson Brothers
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have had the idea for this story on my mind for a while now and was going to write it for one of my favorite fandoms before choosing to make it an original story. Hope you enjoy it and do leave reviews. All characters are mine yet I do not own any Pop Culture references.
> 
> © James Jenkins 2020

Since Kendasha Wiley had sex for the first time, well, she wasn't one to keep count but her liaisons were numerous. No, not everybody who crossed her path, she did have some standards, it's just that the outgoing ambitious girl loved sex.  
  
She was in a happy relationship, her boyfriend, Laelim Harris, was the first guy she knew who could almost keep up with her own sexual hunger, almost. He, better than anyone, knew how insatiable she was as far as sex went. Well, at least Kendasha never had enough where she was ready to stop.  
  
Kendasha had just turned seventeen, a tall and slender dark-skinned beauty whose sex drive has shifted, entirely, into overdrive. She hornier now than when she developed a cross on Diggy Simmons.  
  
She usually dragged her boyfriend upstairs to bed as soon as he came home from lacrosse practice for a quick, fast fuck before she'd order dinner, then they'd eat, watch some _Netflix_ shows, then a slow, leisurely screw after they went to bed. Much the same on the weekends, usually two good fucks and some spirited oral sex in between. _Damn, I'm horny, hornier more than you know!_  
  
Laelim and Kendasha talked about it, how, if anything, her sex drive was getting even more higher and that his, well to be honest was not so crazy, staying the same. They had some some swapping in the past though never that long. There was one couple who they both liked a lot and sex with them was just terrific. Sadly, they moved away to attend different schools and the two now heard that they've split up, so they're no longer a mutual possibility.  
  
Laelim had always been considerate and often presented Kendahsa with sex toys and the like that he bought off the internet only, while plastic cocks were okay, even the buzzing ones, a good hard, blood-filled, throbbing cock was her preferred pleasurable object followed closely by a warm tongue.  
  
One Wednesday, on her way out the door to meet a mutual friend (Kendasha prided herself on being a popular person in the community), she spied a rather handsome young man in the yard next door. Being the friendly welcoming person, she walked over and introduced herself to JaKhel Nelson, whose family, it seemed had rented the place next to hers with his two brothers, the three of them attending a neighboring school.  
  
As Kendasha talked with him, she was also picking up clearly unmistakable vibes from him, romanticized vibes.  
  
She had crossed the novice mark in her experience but, still, Kendasha knew she had her whole life ahead of her. In fact, she thought she looked very attractive and enjoyed dressing to accentuate her magnetic looks.  
  
Her Mom always reminded her of her God-given black beauty, at five-four, braided hair to the shoulders, honey-brown eyes, spec-out at 36-26-36, they're C-cup and, yeah, they're gorgeous, some curvature underneath, lovely, with small dark nipples that get hard at the tiniest arousal. They were hard as she talked with JaKhel.  
  
Eventually, Kendahsa told him she was meeting a friend and had to run but would be back around lunch time if he wanted a bite to eat while they got to know each other better being neighbors and all.  
  
Instantly, Kendahsa had sex on her mind, she always had sex on her mind and, yes, she wanted this 16-year-old _Prince_. She left him with little doubt and went off to meet her friend with dampening panties.  
  
Kendasha drove back into the driveway at 11:46 PM and there was JaKhel sitting outside on his porch steps jamming out to a random rap song. He gave her a wave as Kendasha drove in then he walked over.  
  
"You're right on time, Kendasha, I'll be glad to help you make lunch, it's cool of you to ask me over," he said as he leaned in to kiss her right cheek. Kendasha had plans for those full lips, **sweet** plans.  
  
Sitting in the kitchen, they were finishing their shrimp salad as JaKhel said, "I really appreciate the lunch, Dasha, and the chance to get to know my new neighbor a bit more. This has been cool."  
  
"Well, if you're in no hurry, Khel, and can stay a while, you can get to know your new neighbor a whole lot _better_ ," Kendasha said as she slid her left hand along his thigh right up to his package.  
  
Kendasha was never a shy girl and had no intention of starting now. She almost always had a way of getting what she wanted and her hand was feeling on the desired _prize_.  
  
"Well, Dasha, if I wasn't swamped with stuff, I'd clear it all for you," and with that Kendasha leaned forward to press her lips against his and directed her tongue into his eager mouth as she gently squeezed his thick cock in his jeans.  
  
"Come with me, my _Prince_ , lemme show you my bedroom," and they walked hand-in-hand down the hall to Kendasha's bedroom. As they entered, she turned to him, pulling JaKhel towards her, kissing him as her hands pulled up his green _Ralph Lauren_ polo shirt and got it up over his head and off. He was fairly muscular and solid as Kendasha ran her hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples a bit, getting them hard like hers were.  
  
JaKhel started on her violet blouse as Kendasha stood there letting him disrobe her, kissing her body as it was exposed to him. As the bra came off, his hands enveloped the girl's breasts, fondling them, bending down to suck them, then looking up to tell her, "Dasha, you've such sweet tits, they're beautiful," then he worked getting Kendasha's floral decorated skirt off and leaned forward to kiss the wet place on her panties as he pulled them to the floor where Kendasha stepped out of them and kicked off her pumps.  
  
Kendasha was just standing there, naked except for her white thigh-high stockings, which made for a very sexy look as he rid himself of his remaining clothes in a hurry.  
  
She was looking down as he lowered his blue boxers and, God, yes, a very nice, young, hard cock emerged into sight.  
  
"You are so gorgeous, Dasha, oh, I can't believe I've got you right next door."  
  
"Mmm, and this nice big hard cock, looks good," Kendasha said as she lifted its heft.  
  
They both moved to the bed and Kendasha whisked the covers back and got down, spreading open for him while she watched his cock bob around as JaKhel got up between her legs, then crouched down low to kiss her stomach, abdomen, then, oh, suddenly, her pussy.  
  
Kendasha gently held his handsome long face as he licked and sucked on her, _God, I love a guy who knows how to make a pussy sing with his mouth and tongue!_ This was proving to be a much more promising liaison than she thought.  
  
"Mmm, you make me feel so good, Khel. This is just what I wanted," Kendasha groaned as she tried to spread more open to his tongue. She just loved having her pussy licked and tongued and JaKhel, for a young guy, knew what he was doing. He soon had her in the throes of a lovely orgasm after which she pulled him up over her whispering, "Mmm, fuck me, Khel, I really want your cock," as he raised up, positioning his condom sheathed cock, then shoving it in, parting Kendasha's happy labia, driving himself down inside her, then slowly, deliberately fucking her in and out.  
  
Kendasha raised her legs up and put them on his shoulders so he could drive straight down into her, plunging deep where she wanted his cock.  
  
"God, you're tight, Dasha, this is so fucking good. Oh, I'm glad we rented next door. I'll bet my bros would love you."  
  
Bros? Yes, it was a three-bedroom house. Kendasha now wanted to know more.  
  
"Your brothers, they're hot guys like you, right?"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me, Dasha. You're not thinking of fucking them, too?"  
  
Honestly, she wasn't not trying to pretend to be an angel, so Kendasha replied, "No, only if they're not girls or gay."  
  
"I can tell you that they'd love you. Plus they'd love to be doing just this with you. That's if I want to share you. I'm not sure about that," JaKhel said as he took long, long strokes which Kendasha was loving.  
  
"Oh, but, JaKhel, now you've got me dreaming about having all three of you, that's a girl's biggest dream, you know."  
  
"I'll bet. The guys would love it I'm sure but right now I've you to myself. Why should I want to share you?"  
  
"You know I could meet them any time I wanted," Kendasha posed while stroking his curly hair.  
  
"True. Then, I know they'd want to fuck you as soon as they saw you."  
  
"They're really horny, huh?"  
  
"Well, they're guys. What I really meant is when they get a look at how hot you look, they'd be throwing down on each other to fuck you. I mean, I'll bet they've never had a girl as bold as you before, one with the experience and the hot looks you've got."  
  
Kendasha couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Bold? Why you sweet boy you. I'm totally keeping you for sure. I probably shouldn't tell you but, well, I'm seventeen. I hope that doesn't change anything."  
  
"God, Dasha, it just makes me harder," and he fucked her faster with additional vigor.  
  
"Mmm, oooh, I like you younger brothers. Maybe I do need to meet yours soon."  
  
JaKhel and Kendasha fucked the rest of the afternoon, it was a wonderful break from her Biology homework especially.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know in the comment section. If you want to read a follow-up or sequel, just ask. Thanks!

When Laelim got home after meeting a college recruiter, Kendasha followed him upstairs so he could change and she took her clothes off as he did.  
  
"Looks like you've got ideas, baby, as usual" he said as he took her into his arms and kissed her, pushing his hardening cock against Kendasha's panties.  
  
"Mmm, yeah, how 'bout a nice fuck before we catch the show later?" Kendasha asked as she gripped his cock trying to lead it into her. He gave a good shove and went right in, up to the hilt.  
  
"Oh, you're really juicy, babe. Been feeling horny all day?"  
  
"Well, the truth is, and I've always told you the truth, you're sliding in on another dude's cum. I had me some fun with a _new friend_ this afternoon."  
  
"Well you know I don't mind as long as you tell me all about it, baby."  
  
"His name's JaKhel and he's now living next door in the Johnson's old place. He's a sophomore and well, we got to know each other _very well_."  
  
"Was he a good fuck? Must be a hot guy, right?"  
  
"Oh, sixteen, can you believe it? He's got a really nice cock, not the biggest I've ever seen but he uses it nicely. He really loves to eat pussy."  
  
"We both know how you love that, don't we?" Laleim winked.  
  
"Hey, even better, he's got two brothers who live there, they all go to the same school. I haven't met the other two yet."  
  
"I'll bet you will soon," Laelim said as he stroked in and out of his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, I bet I do, too," Kendasha laughed before her mouth fell open.  
  
"Well, you know, all I ask is that you tell me all about it and let me fuck you till you're done."  
  
"That's just what I'm doing, hon. Now you're really feeling hard, too."  
  
"You know that every time you tell me about some new guy, that it really turns me on. That's why I let you do it. It gets me hard as a rock and I want to fuck you until I fall."  
  
"Yeah, and I fucking love it."  
  
JaKhel and Kendasha fucked just about every other day for the next week or so and she always told Laelim every detail as he fucked her like a heroic demigod.  
  
Then, one afternoon as JaKhel was fucking Kendasha on their basement sofa, he asked her if her boyfriend might suspect anything.  
  
"Oh, he knows you're fucking me."  
  
"For real? He knows?"  
  
"Yeah, we've an open relationship, he fucks around and I fuck around, the thing is, we always tell each other about it and you wouldn't believe how it spices up our sex life."  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess it would. So he knows. Has he ever been there when you've been with another dude?"  
  
"Yeah, five times and he's even taken pictures of the other boy fucking me."  
  
"Has he videotaped you fucking another guy?"  
  
"We don't risk that but if we did, I'll bet he'd do it. He's talked about buying a camera."  
  
"I've got one. Think your BF want to film us?"  
  
"Knowing Lae, yeah, I bet he would. Why do you want us videoed?"  
  
"Well, for five reasons. I want to look back on this when I'm old and can remember fucking you when I really needed somebody. Plus I want to show how hot and sexy you are to my boys."  
  
Well, the first reason was cute, the second reason was hot, hot for Kendasha thinking that it might just get his friends wanting to fuck her too. They knew she love being fucked.  
  
Soon afterwards Kendasha talked with Laelim about it and he was just as excited as she'd expected he'd be and she told JaKhel that he should bring his camera over at 8 PM on Saturday night, that would be the night.  
  
JaKhel showed up right on time and showed Laelim how to work the camera, how to do zoom-ins, fades, close-ups, running down the basics. Then they all went back to their bedroom and Bob went ahead and got undressed as he wouldn't be able to strip after he began filming.  
  
He told us to begin and Mike took me in his arms and kissed me, our hands roaming over each other at first but, then, quickly we began taking each other's clothes off. We were soon naked as Laelim circled around his friends shooting what he saw as they both moved to the bed.  
  
Kendasha scooted up to the headboard and as she opened her legs, Laelim came in for a close-up of her freshly shaved pussy. He backed away just as JaKhel was crawling up between her legs to bend down and begin licking Kendasha's pussy lips. Aroused, Laelim got in close again and filmed us for a few minutes as she stroked JaKhel's cheek while he pleasured her with his _skilled_ tongue.  
  
Laelim had said that they should let JaKhel do oral on her until she _exploded_ and they did just that. Then, he got up on his knees as Laelim crouched down, getting a good sideways shot of his long, thick cock as he moved it right up to Kendasha's wet slit and pushed the head in. Then his hips gave another push and he went in almost all the way,  
  
Kendasha hooked her arms around her legs pulling them back against her chest, exposing herself underneath so he could fuck straight down into her and he got up over the girl to stroke slowly in and out as Laelim got it all on tape.  
  
JaKhel and Kendasha fucked for six hours with Laelim taking a turn as JaKhel rested. Kendasha savored the scene making her more overjoyed than she could remember. Well-fucked, just the way she liked it. It was so wonderful that they had JaKhel stay the night and he and Kendasha had some more fun early in the morning.  
  
As he left after breakfast, he promised to make a DVD of the tape for them and show his copy to his two brothers.  
  
Kendasha saw him again on Monday after school and asked if he'd shown it to his brothers and he told her no, they hadn't seen it yet but if she wanted to, he had time for them to watch it together.  
  
Her nerves heightened, Kendasha knew what that meant and she didn't have any tryouts or study dates for the afternoon so they went into his bedroom and he set the DVD palyer up.  
  
"Go ahead and get comfortable while I pop this in. I've seen it and it's really hot," JaKhel said as he fiddled with the television and DVD player. When he turned back, Kendasha was naked on his bed, legs open, welcoming whatever might happen.  
  
JaKhel started the film and it showed them naked and on Kendasha's bed at her house, and as they watched, they were also naked and on his bed, groping each other as they both heard noises coming from the front of the house.  
  
"Oh, they're home. Should I invite them up here to watch?"  
  
 _Well, that was obvious, wasn't it? Three young guys and me, naked on the bed? I got the rest of the afternoon, hmm._  
  
"Sure, is there any need for me to dress?" Kendasha asked.  
  
"Not for these two," he answered and he rushed out of the room to get them.  
  
Kendasha pulled the white sheet up to her waist and waited as she heard teenage male voices coming up the stairs.  
  
Then, in came JaKhel, followed by two guys. Kendasha was soon introduced to Rasaun and Orien, who were immediately interested in staring at her boobs, just what Kendasha wanted them staring at.  
  
"We were just starting to watch the fuck session Dasha and I had this last weekend. You guys wanna watch?"  
  
They both quickly agreed and JaKhel started it from the beginning, then slid under the sheet with Kendasha. She instantly took hold of what she most wanted at that moment and leaned back to watch as the sheet rose and sank over JaKhel's middle.  
  
As the four teens watched, Orien and Rasaun soon had their pants down on the floor, stroking themselves as Kendasha slowly jacked JaKhel. Then, Orien stripped the rest of his clothes off and slid in under the sheet next to Kendasha as she felt his hand clutch her left boob. Kendasha already had her hand under the sheet, feeling around for him and soon had a hard cock in each one.  
  
Now the sheet was peaking as both her hands went up on two very hard cocks while they watched the DVD of JaKhel and Kendasha from last Saturday.  
  
"Who's filming this? There's somebody there taping it," Orien asked and JaKhel looked at Kendasha, so she told them, "Well, it's my boyfriend, guys, we kinda have an open relationship goin' on."  
  
"So you fuck other guys and he's cool with that?" Rasaun asked.  
  
"Yes, we both allow each other to have other sexual partners. And, in some cases, he's there while I'm enjoying sex with another man. Like you're watching right now."  
  
"Think he'd mind if we all three enjoyed sex with you, and I really mean _have fun_?" Rasaun asked.  
  
"Well, I can't answer for him but I can for myself," and Kendasha swept the sheet off her body and spread her legs wide.  
  
The two guys were in bed with her, JaKhel and Orien, as Rasaun jumped up between her legs and began licking and tonguing Kendasha. The two in bed began sucking the girl's boobs as she gripped their cocks, jacking back and forth, then muscular Rasaun moved up and asked Kendasha if she wanted him to which she nodded and the 18-year-old shoved his readied cock right into her.  
  
Kendasha whispered in JaKhel's ear, "If you get your cock up here, I'll suck it for you," and he wasted little time getting up next to her face and leading his cock to Kendasha's mouth.  
  
Alternating ecstatically between the brothers, Kendasha was fucked by all three that afternoon and gave each of them blowjobs as each one ate her out. All this while the tape of JaKhel and her fucking continued to play.  
  
Kendasha had never had three guys in one session before and, ultimately, she really thought that's how she was best satisfied. She certainly was that afternoon, the girl was awash in cum, it drooled out of her for hours.  
  
Picking up her iPhone, Kendasha told Laelim about it and have since had all four of them together and the group now have several videos of her being _gang-banged_ by the four. So, now Kendasha was _Queen_ to all four and had never been fucked so much in her life.  
  
Would she ever give it up?  
  
  



End file.
